Nightmares
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Extra from Hurry up and save me. Achievement hunter mavin raywood . Even after the terror is over the nightmares reign supreme as the achievement hunters find out. Unwillingly they must relive the horrible time back when their friends were taken but with a nightmarish twist. Warning: I will try to include yaoi as best as possible as the pairings are still there, gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

This is a side story to Hurry up and save me. PLEASE READ THAT STORY FIRST! That one has more information but I will do my best to put enough information here that you can understand what's going on if I can.

Yes this is mainly a story for me to kind of try out different scenarios from the story mentioned before as well as adding parts to make it a story. But that doesn't mean it can't be a story. I just need to get these out of my system.

I don't really know if this will have an end but I will put it as complete anyways. I might just add chapters as other things come to me.

Enjoy reading anyways.

Kitkat.

Nightmares... They've never been so terrifying...

But it should be understandable as to why nightmares are haunting me... After what happened...

The pain would haunt anyone after all.

I know that Gavin also has a few nightmares sometimes so I know I'm not alone in that between us.

Every night so far I've had a nightmare unlike Gavin who doesn't have them as often, and they still are plaguing my mind.

I don't blame Gavin for not having as many nightmares because I was there much longer than he was and how we escaped wasn't long after he got there.

But….

I have to wonder….

Will these nightmares ever stop?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

I am laying in the hospital and as I got stronger I was sitting in complete darkness but once I was strong enough to wake up for longer than a few seconds or so that's when I started having some nightmares.

They started as reminders of what I went through…. But they are only replaying my memories…..

I have been moved to my own room now that I'm strong enough that I don't need to be watched closely. I close my eyes and even as much as I fear what will be waiting for me I am still weak enough to need rest so much so that I can't help it. I open my eyes and I blink as I find myself standing just across from the phone then moving to hurry to the phone. I have to call Geoff! I have to let him know that I'm still alive and maybe they can find the kidnappers house!

No one's P.O.V.

Michael grabs the phone and dials Geoff's number only to put it to his ear as he urges Geoff to pick up the phone.

…

Suddenly Geoff's cell rings and he gets it out of his pocket only to look to it.

He doesn't recognize the number calling him.

Jack turns to him. "What's up?" He asks seeing Geoff's confused face.

"A number I don't know." Geoff says.

"It might be them!" Jack says. "Answer it on speaker!"

Geoff nods with hope and he answers quickly putting it on speaker. "Hello."

….

Michael sighs in relief when he hears Geoff's hello. "G-Geoff." He says weakly as he starts to feel a little dizzy.

"Michael!?" Everyone gasps.

Geoff sounds of quickly shushing them before speaking. "Michael where are you?" He asks.

Michael remembers the names Gavin gave him. "I-I don't know." He whimpers.

"Ray!" Geoff says. "See if you can track the signal."

"Right!" Ray responds.

"Stay with us Michael." Geoff says turning his attention back to him.

Michael leans against the end table that holds the phone taking a few deep breaths.

"Michael is Gavin with you?" Geoff questions.

"Distracting." Michael tells them.

"Distracting? Distracting who?" Geoff questions.

Michael closes his eyes for a moment and is about to tell them when suddenly he isn't sure how long he can hold on standing. He collapses causing the phone clatters out of his grip falling to hang there but he is still conscious even as he has his eyes closed for a moment. His eyes snap open when he hears someone approaching him from behind. He turns and he sees Jeffery.

"Michael!" Geoff says. "Michael what's going on? Answer us!"

Jeffery smirks at Michael who watches him in fear. He raises a hand holding a gun making Michael's blood run cold. "Too bad for you." He says with no sympathy or the likes for the other. "This was all rigged from the start." He then fires a shot.

Geoff and the others stare in horror as the call ends so suddenly right after the gun shot is heard.

Meanwhile Michael had glanced away to look when the phone is shot.

Michael turns back to Jeffery who now aims the gun at Michael.

Jeffery smiles twistedly. "We can't have anyone finding us now can we? Especially when we take care of you and Gavin." He then fires killing Michael as the two hear Gavin scream upon seeing this happen.

Michael's body falls limply as black takes over his vision.

Michael's P.O.V.

Suddenly my eyes snap open to the hospital room with my panting and in a cold sweat.

It… It was a dream…?

I look down and raise a hand to look at the stuff hooked up to me confirming it was all just a dream. I quickly catch my breath as I lower my hand only to look around the room. I am alone right now.

Maybe Gavin was taken to rest in his room.

Actually that's most likely seeing as how it appears to be night still since even with the curtains closed there is no sunlight streaming onto part of the floor past the space at the bottom.

I sigh just glad that I didn't actually die and that it was only a dream.

AN:

Before you start asking how Michael knows what happened with the others please remember it's a dream where anything can happen.

But hope you're enjoying.

Kitkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Today the others are visiting me and Gavin together within my room obviously since I'm stuck in bed until I get stronger.

I really miss kissing Gavin but I still have this breathing mask thing over my mouth and nose due to the fact that I'm still healing.

They are coming in while Gavin is already in sitting next to me on my bed with his legs hanging over the side.

"Hey!" Geoff greets with a smile.

No one's P.O.V.

"Good to see you doing better!" Ray says as the last time they saw of Michael was him pretty much dying on the floor.

"So how are you feeling?" Lindsay asks.

"Actually still kind of tired." Michael admits.

"Still? You've been sleeping most of the time." Gavin says in a jokingly teasing way to add some light hearted humor.

"Oh shut up." Michael says to Gavin.

Everyone has a little laugh at this.

Geoff's P.O.V.

As the laughter settles down I can't help but think…..

Flashback:

We are doing our best to try to find the two.

Gavin's phone had to be given to the police due to the message on the back and we had to come back here after not finding anything in the area.

We've updated the internet when we got back to the office mainly just saying that Gavin is taken and that whoever has done this seems to have been after Michael and Gavin.

Now we are doing what we can to try to figure out things to try to help find the two hopefully.

Then a knock comes to the door and I go to answer it.

It's an officer. "I have news." He says.

I let him in and the others turn as he walks in. I close the door then I move more towards the others as we watch the officer.

"Well we found them." The officer begins.

My heart soars in relief and I can hear a few sounds of relief from the others. "Are they alright?" I ask.

At this the officer suddenly takes off his hat with looking solemnly in our direction.

"Well that's another thing I came here to tell you." He begins. "But when we got there… It was already too late."

My heart falls in horror. "Too late?" I ask in disbelief just hoping that this isn't true.

"Yes. They were already dead." The officer confirms.

My throat feels like something's kind of blocking it as I just feel like bursting out crying like a few others have already done and most likely the rest sound like they are about to cry but possibly are in too much shock to do so. I want to know something. "I have a few questions." I say unable to help my voice from cracking. "May I ask how they died, who did this to them and are they caught?"

"Well for Michael we found him in an underground area with a cage like area dug into the ground which is obviously where they were being kept." He begins. "It appears they didn't treat him well and it made him too weak to last." He informs us. "As for Gavin he was outside of the cage. He was laying on the floor by a phone. He died of blood loss from a slash from a large knife. Most likely a large kitchen knife is what made the wound. We believe he may have gotten free and tried to contact someone for help but before he could get to the phone he was killed."

I glance downwards. "That sounds plausible and most likely. If Michael was in a bad state then Gavin would want to get help for him." I let a tear or two fall then turn back to the officer waiting for him to continue.

"Yes. It appears he tried to help Michael himself but only got the wound on his wing done probably before he found a way out maybe after being brought out of the cage to start with him what they did to Michael. This is most likely since you could not just climb out of the cage so the kidnappers would have to have taken him out in order for it to happen. Seeing as the only way to reach the bars from the inside of the cage is to fly." The officer nods. "And to move on to your other questions. We do know who did this to them or at least one name so far. The owner of the house Jeffery Stone." He informs us. "However we do believe he had help since Jeffery cannot fly. Our best guess is he had help from his close friends Ricky Rodger and Maxwell Good who both can fly."

"But those are the names of some of Gavin's friends." I say in surprise. "Why would they do something like this?"

"Well some time ago Jeffery, Gavin, Maxwell and Ricky tried to start their own group to earn money playing video games. But Gavin ended up leaving. Our best guess is due to either not making enough money or making no money at all. We believe that is the motive for this. They probably blamed Gavin for their failure. They most likely planned this for a good while which means they most likely also stalked Gavin to make sure their plan will be flawless." He tells us. "So they made adjustments to hurt Michael as well as Gavin to truly hurt Gavin in the worst way they can."

I look down again feeling hurt and anger fill me. "If they act that way to a friend and his boyfriend then they aren't Gavin's friends." I look back to the officer again.

"As for if they were caught. Only Michael and Gavin were in the house when we finally arrived. Some neighbors called saying they heard a scream come from the house. We went to investigate and when we found blood on the door knob we went inside only to find them." He explains to us just making sure we don't have to ask how they found the two. "We are looking for the three as we speak."

I look away. "T-Thank you." I say barely holding back my sobs now. "Please tell us if you capture them."

"Of course." The officer nods putting his hat back on before turning and leaving.

I lower my head and I can't hold it back anymore as I let myself cry heavily with slightly held back sobs at first then no longer being held back.

Then… I suddenly jolt awake in my bed panting.

End of flashback.

When we got to the hospital and into the room I have never been so happy to see Michael and Gavin alive in my life all thanks to that horrifying nightmare from last night.

Sure I have had a few other nightmares mainly around the time that the two were in danger but they faded after we heard that Michael was improving.

We all hope that he gets better soon and can join us again.

….. Maybe then these nightmares will stop….


End file.
